Sugar Kitten
by Psyco-sg
Summary: Park Jimin, yang mendapat sebuah kiriman dari ibunya berupa seekor 'peliharaan' yang sangat aneh dan ajaib! *ga bisa nulis summary xd* MinYoon/MinGa. Kitten!Yoongi. BTS Fanfic
1. chapter 1

SUGAR KITTEN

By: psyco-sg

Pairing: Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Rated M

WARNING: OOC, Mature content, Dom!Jimin Sub!Yoongi, TYPO

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada hampir di atas kepala. Panasnya membuat penghuni planet bumi merasa seperti terbakar. Namun tidak bagi sosok bersurai merah muda yang masih bergelung didalam selimut bergambar tokoh kartun Rillakuma itu. Sudah menjadi resikonya sebagai seorang penulis untuk mendapat jatah tidur hanya 4 jam kurang karena kejaran _Deadline_.

Bel yang memekakan telinga membuatnya menggeliat gusar. Ia menyibak selimutnya dengan kasar kemudian berjalan kearah pintu. Sambil mengutuk siapa saja yang tega mengganggu tidur tampannya.

"Apartemen Tuan Park Jimin ?" petugas pos itu meringis saat mendapati si pemilik apartemen dalam keadaan yang sedikit 'mengenaskan'. Jimin, si pria bersurai merah muda itu menatap petugas pos dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

"Ya, ada apa ?"

Petugas pos itu mendorong troli yang terdapat sebuah kardus besar diatasnya.

"Ada kiriman dari ibu anda. Silahkan tanda tangan disini. Dan maaf jika saya mengganggu waktu istirahat anda" ucap si petugas sembari menyerahkan kertas tanda terima. Jimin menandatangani kertas itu dengan malas. Setelah si petugas pergi, Jimin mendorong kardus itu masuk ke apartemennya. Apa ibu memberikanku batu ? Kenapa berat sekali, batinnya.

Ia membuka kardus itu dan hampir meloncat terkaget saat melihat sesosok manusia dengan ekor dan telinga kucing meringkuk didalam kardus.

Tunggu, -ekor ?!

Sosok itu mendongak dan menatap Jimin. Ia berdiri dan meloncat keluar dari kardus. Ia kemudian memeluk Jimin dan terisak. Jimin masih tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya karna syok.

"Hiks, Yoongi lapar" Jimin menatap sosok yang menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai Yoongi itu. Surai hitam yang jatuh menutupi keningnya, netra biru yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca, kulit yang putih mulus tanpa cacat, dan Jimin baru sadar jika sosok itu berada dalam keadaan telanjang, catat, TELANJANG. Jimin meneguk ludah dengan kasar.

"Uh, jadi namamu Yoongi ?" tanya Jimin ragu. Yoongi mengangguk lemah. Sepertinya ia benar-benar kelaparan.

"Kau lapar ? I-ingin makan apa ?" suara Jimin bergetar saat Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan itu membuat tubuhnya terekspose.

"Yoongi ingin minum susu" pintanya.

Sebelum ia beranjak ke dapur, sudut matanya menagkap bayangan sebuah kertas di dasar kardus. Ia mengambilnya.

 _Dear Jimin,_ _Eomma tahu, hidup sendiri rasanya menyedihkan. Dan kau pasti kesepian. Makanya, eomma belikan kau peliharaan. Rawat dia baik-baik, ya._ _Salam, Eomma._

Jimin meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ketempat sampah. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambilkan segelas susu untuk Yoongi. Setelah memberikannya pada Yoongi, ia bergegas kekamarnya dan mengambil sehelai kemeja putih miliknya.

"Yoongi, kenapa kau kesini dalam keadaan, uhm, telanjang ?" tanya Jimin sembari memakaikan kemeja itu pada tubuh mungil Yoongi.

"Entahlah, perawat Yoongi tidak memberikan Yoongi baju saat Yoongi dikirim kesini. Oh iya, nama hyung siapa ?" tanya Yoongi setelah meletakan gelas berukuran sedang yang sudah kosong.

"Park Jimin. Panggil saja Jimin" Yoongi menjilat tangannya kemudian mengusapkan kewajahnya seperti yang biasa kucing lakukan. Dan itu membuat Jimin ingin 'memakan' Yoongi saat itu juga. Ditambah dengan kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi setengah dari paha mulus Yoongi. Ia membayangkan jika mulutnya membuat tanda kepemilikan dibagian paha dalam Yoongi, kemudian lehernya, dadanya, perutnya. Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir semua pikiran jorok yang bersarang diotaknya.

"Yoongi, aku akan mengerjakan novelku. Jika butuh sesuatu, aku ada dikamarku. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri" ucap Jimin kemudian melangkah menuju kamarnya. Tinggalah Yoongi yang sendirian di ruang tengah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen. Dan matanya tertuju pada sebuah _Dream Catcher_ yang tergantung didepan pintu kamar Jimin. Yoongi suka sekali dengan bulu-bulu. Ia mencoba meraih _Dream Catcher_ itu, namun tidak sampai karna tinggi badannya yang tidak mendukung.

Ia mencoba meraihnya dengan melompat. Saat ia sudah memegang _Dream Catcher_ tersebut, tali _Dream Catcher_ tersebut putus. Yoongi pun terjatuh dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Jimin pun segera membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Yoongi yang terduduk didepan pintu. Ia menatap _Dream Catcher_ yang sudah rontok bulunya. Ia kemudian menatap Jimin dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa, Yoongi ?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat tangis Yoongi pecah. Jimin terkejut dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Ada apa, Yoongi ?" tanya Jimin sekali lagi.

"Hiks, Yoongi ingin bermain dengan bulu ini, tapi saat Yoongi menariknya, Hiks, Yoongi terjatuh" isak Yoongi. Ingin rasanya Jimin mencubit kedua pipi kenyal Yoongi. Tingkahnya benar-benar seperti anak kucing sungguhan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja ? Tak apa, nanti akan ku belikan mainan bulu untukmu" hibur Jimin. Yoongi masih terisak. Jimin pun menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di ranjangnya.

"Istirahatlah, aku akan melanjutkan ceritaku" ucap Jimin sembari mengambil laptop yang tergeletak diatas kasur. Yoongi berbaring di sebelah Jimin. Jimin mulai fokus mengetik kelanjutan ceritanya. Yoongi mencoba untuk tertidur namun matanya tak kunjung tertutup. Ia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke lengan kekar milik Jimin.

"Ada apa, Yoongi ? Aku sedang bekerja, diam dulu sebentar" ucap Jimin dengan nada tegas. Namun Yoongi tak menyerah. Ia memainkan ujung kaus Jimin dengan menarik-nariknya. Jimin mendesis agar Yoongi berhenti, namun Yoongi tetap melakukan aksinya. Hingga membuat Jimin hampir ingin menamparnya.

"Yoongi, aku sedang bekerja. Apa maumu ?" nada Jimin meninggi membuat Yoongi meringkuk ketakutan. Jimin menghela nafas. Membentak Yoongi terasa seperti membentak anak kecil umur 5 tahun. Ia mengusap surai hitam Yoongi.

"Kau mau apa Yoongi ?" tanya Jimin, kali ini dengan nada yang lembut.

"Aku ingin Jimin hyung mengusap perutku. Aku suka jika seseorang mengusap perutku. Maka aku akan tertidur" ucap Yoongi pelan. Jimim pun menuruti permintaan Yoongi agar ia dapat melanjutkan ceritanya dengan cepat. Ia mengusap perut Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat Yoongi meringkuk nyaman di sebelahnya.

Tak lama, terdengar dengkuran halus yang menandakan bahwa Yoongi sudah berlayar ke negeri mimpinya. Jimin terpaku melihat wajah Yoongi yang menurutnya sangat cantik. Fitur wajahnya sangat sempurna. Netranya yang kini bersembunyi dibalik kelopak dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Hidung bangirnya. Pipi chubby yang sangat kenyal. Kemudian bibir pink yang sangat menggoda. Jimin mengusap lembut bibir Yoongi dengan ibu jarinya. Merasakan halus dan kenyalnya bibir cherry itu. Ia merasakan desiran aneh didadanya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti itu sebelumnya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari wajah Yoongi. Ia mencoba untuk kembali menulis cerita hingga kelopak matanya mulai terasa berat. Ia pun tertidur disebelah Yoongi setelah menyimpan data di laptopnya.

Jimin mulai membuka kelopak matanya saat ia merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. Pandangannya langsung terarah pada Yoongi yang kini tengah menghisap kejantanannya yang setengah menegang.

"Yoongi! Apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Jimin berusaha untuk bangkit namun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas karena rangsangan tiba-tiba yang diberikan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepada Hyung karena sudah mengusap perutku dan membuatku tertidur" ucap Yoongi sembari menjilati batang yang mulai mengeras itu. Jimin meremas surai hitam Yoongi untuk menyalurkan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Yoongi menghisapnya dengan penuh semangat sehingga membuat Jimin tidak dapat berkata-kata bahkan untuk sekedar memarahi Yoongi yang sedikit 'lancang'.

"Khh- Yoongi!" cairannya memenuhi rongga mulut Yoongi. Ia menelannya dengan senang hati. Ia menatap Jimin dengan senyum manisnya. Matanya melebar saat Jimin tiba-tiba menariknya dan menindihnya. Netra birunya bertubrukan dengan netra coklat milik Jimin.

"Kau sudah membangunkan monster didalam diriku, Yoongi. Dan sekarang kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap Jimin kemudian segera menyambar bibir yang sedari tadi ingin ia cicipi itu. Ia menyesapnya dan merasakan betapa manisnya bibir kenyal itu. Yoongi membuka mulutnya dan mengajak organ tak bertulang milik Jimin untuk bergulat dengan miliknya.

Tangan Jimin tak tinggal diam. Tangannya menggerayangi tubuh mungil Yoongi. Ia melepas kancing kemeja kebesaran yang dipakai Yoongi namun tak melepaskannya. Membuat Yoongi terlihat lebih seksi. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas karena keduanya membutuhkan oxygen. Namun bibir Jimin pindah dan menggerayangi leher mulus Yoongi. Membuat bercak keunguan yang akan memakan waktu hingga seminggu untuk hilang.

Tangan Jimin tak sengaja mengusap ekor Yoongi dan respon yang diberikan sangat luar biasa.

"Aahh~ Nyaahh~" erangan Yoongi terdengar sangat erotis. Jimin menyeringai. Ia kembali mengusap ekor Yoongi, kali ini dari pangkal hingga ujungnya. Begitu terus hingga berkali-kali. Desahan Yoongi menenuhi kamar Jimin yang kini hanya diterangi oleh cahaya rembulan.

"Nyahh~ Jimin hyunghh… Yoongi- AHH!" cairan kental berwarna putih itu mengotori kaus Jimin. Ia menyeringai melihat Yoongi yang kini terengah.

"Kau keluar hanya dengan aku mengusap ekormu ? Dasar pelacur" Jimin menjilat bibirnya. Ia menggoda Yoongi dengan menjilati nipple nya.

"Yoongi.. Bukanhh… Ahh- pelacur!" Jimin tersenyum mendengar omelan 'peliharaan' nya itu. Ia terus menggoda Yoongi, kali ini dengan menghisap kejantanan mungilnya. Yoongi meremas pundak Jimin dan meninggalkan beberapa bekas kuku.

"H-hyung… Masuki Yoongi sekarang" erang Yoongi. Ia menggodanya dengan memainkan lubang pink yang sudah meminta untuk diisi oleh kejantanan panjang milik Jimin. Membuat si pria bersurai merah muda itu menyeringai. Ia memutar posisinya hingga sekarang, Yoongi yang berada di atasnya.

"Ride me, Yoongi-ya" suara _Bariton_ Jimin menggelitik pendengaran Yoongi. Perlahan, ia mulai memasukan kejantanan Jimin yang menegang ke dalam lubangnya. Keduanya menutup mata saat merasakan sensasi memabukkan yang menjalari tubuh mereka. Helaan nafas lega memenuhi kamar saat keduanya sudah benar-benar bersatu. Netra biru Yoongi bercahaya, membuat Jimin semakin jatuh kedalam pesona si kucing. Yoongi mulai menggerakan tubuhnya naik turun secara perlahan. Membuat Jimin menggeram pelan. Yoongi pun mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Jimin membantunya dengan memegangi pinggang rampingnya dan menaik-turunkannya secara seirama.

"Hmmh… Deeperhh.." pinta Yoongi sembari menaik-turunkan tubuhnya. Jimin akhirnya membalik posisi mereka menjadi Yoongi yang dibawah. Ia menggenjot lubang Yoongi dengan kekuatan penuh. Membuat Yoongi menjerit-jerit keenakan. Jimin menggeram saat Yoongi mengetatkan lubangnya dan menjepit kejantanannya.

"Jangan menjepitku, sayang" Jimin menyambar bibir Yoongi yang sudah membengkak. Ia mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Yoongi sembari terus menggenjot lubangnya. Ekor Yoongi melilit paha Jimin, menandakan ia akan segera datang. Jimin melepas tautan bibirnya dan memfokuskan dirinya di tubuh bagian bawah Yoongi. Merasa dirinya dekat, Jimin mempercepat genjotannya.

"Arrghhh… Hyungh.. Yoongi dekathh"

"Bersama, Yoongi"

"Jimin hyung!"

"Yoongi-ya!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BYUUURR!!**

Jimin terlonjak dari kasurnya dan menyadari bahwa dirinya basah kuyup. Ia menatap sosok yang tengah memegang ember dihadapannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kejengkelan yang luar biasa. Sosok yang baru saja menghampiri mimpinya.

"Apa yang ada di mimpimu sampai kau mendesahkan namaku dengan keras, huh ?! Dan lihat! Kau bahkan menegang! Dasar mesum!" omelan sosok itu membuat Jimin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang sosok itu dan memastikan bahwa tidak ada ekor yang mecuat dari bokong si kekasih.

"Yoongi hyung, kau tidak berubah menjadi seekor kucing, kan ?" tanya Jimin memastikan. Yoongi, sosok bernetra hazel itu menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu ? Apa otakmu error setelah kusiram dengan air ? Sudahlah, bersihkan dirimu dan segera turun. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Yoongi kemudian berlalu dari kamar bercat biru itu. Meninggalkan Jimin yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Ia menatap sekelilingnya.

"Jadi itu semua hanya mimpi ?"

 **THE END!!**

Mic test hana, dul, set, ahem! Hola everybody!! My name is Psyco-SG, and this is my first ff in fanficnet! Sebenernya udah sering bikin ff, tapi dipost di wattpad, dan ini pertama kalinya diriku menginjakan kaki di dunia fanficnet :))

Ku mau minta saran aja, menurut kalian, ff ini mau ada kelanjutan/sequel gitu gak?

Anyway, kutunggu review kalian, and semoga aku bisa post ff yang lainnya :D

Sekali lagi, salam kenal and Peace Out!

p.s ini udah di edit buat space nya, tapi ga bisa ke save gitu :'( jadi udah di edit sampe 100x pun hasilnya tetep kayak gitu :(( maapkeun *bow*


	2. 2

**SUGAR KITTEN**

By: Psygo-SG

Pairing: Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Rated M

WARNING: OOC, Mature content, Dom!Jimin Sub!Yoongi, TYPO

_

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. Sudah seminggu semenjak mimpi itu terjadi. Namun dirinya masih terbayang-bayang dengan wujud Yoongi, sang kekasih hati yang sangat menggemaskan. Ia ingin melihat Yoongi berpenampilan seperti itu, namun sepertinya tidak bisa mengingat kekasihnya memiliki sifat yang sangat tempramental.

Jimin mengaduk-aduk cerealnya tanpa minat untuk menghabiskannya. Ia merasa sangat bosan. Namun ia segera memasang senyum manis saat Yoongi menghampirinya sembari membawa tablet kesayangannya. Ia duduk dihadapan Jimin dan mengutak-atik tabletnya. Jimin mendengus kesal. Kekasihnya itu bisa dengan mudah melupakannya, hanya karna sebuah benda kotak panjang dan menyala yang disebut ' _Tablet_ ' itu.

"Yoongi, apa sih yang kau perhatikan saat memainkan tablet itu ?" tanya Jimin sembari menyendok cereal dengan kasar kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku menulis lirik Rap, Jimin" jawab Yoongi singkat. Jimin hanya mendengus. Ia menyalakan ponsel pintarnya dan mulai menjelajahi SNS. Namun, sebuah ide mesum terlintas di kepala Jimin.

Ia membuka situs jual-beli online dan mencari barang yang tengah membuatnya berpikiran jorok tentang Yoongi. Setelah menemukannya, ia memencet tombol 'Beli' disertai dengan seringai. Ia menatap Yoongi dan membayangkan jika kekasih mungilnya itu menggunakan barang yang barusan dipesannya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya terangsang. Merasa dirinya ditatap dengan tajam, Yoongi menoleh kearah Jimin.

"Apa lihat-lihat ?" tanya Yoongi ketus. Jimin menggoda Yoongi dengan menaik-turunkan alisnya dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Bersihkan dulu wajahmu jika ingin menggodaku, jorok!" Yoongi berjalan meninggalkan Jimin yang tersenyum pahit mendengar ejekan pedas Yoongi. Ia menaruh piring kotornya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya.

Yoongi tengah asik membaca novel saat tiba-tiba bel apartemennya dan Jimin berbunyi. Ia menatap Jimin yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. Ia tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dengan tidak rela, ia meninggalkan kasur tercintanya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ternyata pengantar paket. Setelah menadatangani bukti penerimaan, Yoongi membawa kardus yang berbungkuskan kertas kado berwarna pink itu keruang tengah. Si pengantar paket bilang, itu untuk Jimin. Tapi siapa yang akan mengirimkan sebuah paket dengan kertas kado berwarna pink ?

Pikiran Yoongi berkecamuk. Terbesit keinginan untuk membuka paket itu. Namun ia akan dicap tidak sopan oleh Jimin. Tapi ia ingin membukanya. Dengan segala keberanian dan rasa penasarannya, ia pun membuka kardus itu. Dahinya berkerut melihat barang yang ada di dalam kardus itu. Ia mengambil salah satu barang dari dalam kardus itu. Wajahnya spontan memerah. Ia memasukan kembali barang itu dan membawa kardusnya kekamar. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia melempar kardus itu ke arah Jimin dan sontak Jimin terbangun.

Netranya menangkap sosok Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di depan kamar, menatapnya dan barang-barang yang berserakan diranjang.

"Kau mau bercinta dengan jalang ? sampai membeli hal-hal seperti itu ? kau sudah bosan dengan ku, huh ?" pertanyaan sarkasme Yoongi menbuat Jimin segera menghampirinya dan tersenyum.

"Aku membeli ini semua untukmu, Yoongi. Aku tidak akan pernah beepaling darimu" pipi gembul Yoongi merona. Namun jiwa Tsundere nya masih tak ingin kalah.

"Kau pikir aku mau mengenakan semua itu ? Telinga kucing, choker, vibrator dan buttplug ekor kucing, bikini renda-renda, dan stocking ? Yang benar saja!" protes Yoongi. Jimin meringis mendengar Yoongi yang menolak mentah-mentah. Ia membawa Yoongi menuju ranjang mereka.

"Kau akan terlihat sangat manis jika memakai ini, sayang. Sekarang pakai ini, aku menunggumu" ucap Jimin tanpa memperbolehkan Yoongi untuk protes karna ia langsung berjalan keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan 'barang-barang' yang harus dipakainnya itu. Yoongi menghela nafas.

Jimin berjalan menuju dapur dengan seringai. Ia mengambil gelas dan mulai menbuat minuman untuk Yoongi. Ia memasukan zat _Aphrodisiac_ kedalam minuman itu. Ia kembali menyeringai. Ia membalikan badannya saat mendengar bunyi lonceng bergemerincing. Wajahnya merona saat melihat penampilan kekasih nya.

Telinga kucing palsu yang menghiasi rambut kelamnya. Choker hitam dengan bel kecil berwarna kuning. Tubuh mulus yang hanya tertutupi oleh bikini renda-renda yang tipis. Ekor kucing berbulu yang menggantung dari bokong montoknya. Dan Stocking hitam yang menambah keseksian seorang Min Yoongi. Jimin hampir _ngeces_ melihatnya. Ia menyerahkan gelas tadi kepada Yoongi.

"Kau haus kan ? ini minumlah, aku sudah membuatkannya untuk mu" tawar Jimin. Yoongi yang tidak tahu pun menegak habis minuman 'beracun' dari Jimin. Jimin menyeringai. Ia berpura-pura menguap untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengantuk.

"Hmm, aku mengantuk. Ayo kita tidur" Jimin menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Yoongi menuju kamar mereka. Ia berbaring dan memeluk Yoongi. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa merona. Ia pun terlelap dalam hitungan detik. Namun tidak dengan Jimin. Ia menunggu hingga obat itu bereaksi ditubuh Yoongi.

30 menit kemudian, Yoongi mulai menggeliat tak nyaman dipelukannya. Tubuhnya mulai berkeringat. Nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Jiminhh... Panasshh" erang Yoongi. Tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. Kejantanannya mulai menyembul dari dibalik _Panties_ pink renda-renda nya. Nipple pinknya mulai mengeras. Tanpa sadar, Yoongi menggesek-gesekkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Jimin sambil mendesah.

"Woah, kau benar-benar seperti jalang, Yoongi hyung" goda Jimin sembari menyentuh nipple Yoongi. Yoongi melengkungkan tubuhnya, mendamba belaian dari Jimin. Ia merengek pada Jimin agar ia menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Ngghh.. Jiminhh... sentuhh akuhh... hahh" tangan Yoongi mengarahkan tangan besar Jimin ke kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras. Jimin meremas kejantanan mungil Yoongi, membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Kau pakai vibrator atau buttplug ?" tanya Jimin sembari mengurut milik Yoongi yang mulai mengeluarkan precum nya.

"Ahhng... Vi-nghh! bratorhh... hahh" jawab Yoongi disela-sela desahannya. Jimin mengambil remote kecil berwarna pink dan memencet salah satu tombolnya. Vibrator didalam Yoongi mulai bergetar dengan kencang karena Jimin menyalakan dalam mode Hard. Yoongi menjerit keenakan. Ia mencengkram lengan kekar Jimin untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Saat Yoongi lengah, Jimin memasangkan _cock ring_ pada kejantanan Yoongi. Yoongi protes karna ia harus orgasme kering.

"Ahh brengsekh! Lepaskan, Jimin!" tangannya tergerak untuk melepaskan _cock ring_ tersebut, namun kedua tangan nya segera di borgol oleh Jimin.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan-AHH! Barang-barang ini ?!" Yoongi tidak bisa berhenti mendesah karna vibrator itu terus mengenai sweet spot nya. Yoongi sudah tidak bisa berkutik saat Jimin menindihnya dan melumat habis bibir merahnya. Lidahnya mengeksplor goa hangat milik Yoongi. Kedua tangannya sibuk memanjakan dua titik sensitif Yoongi, yaitu nipple dan kenjantanannya yang kini sudah mengeras.

Bibir tebal Jimin turun menuju lekukan leher Yoongi dan membuat tanda kepemilikan. Yoongi mendesah keras saat kembali merasakan orgasme kering. _Aphrodisiac_ membuatnya menjadi beringas dan ingin Jimin segera membobol lubangnya.

"Jiminhh... cepath masukan.. anghh" Jimin menyeringai mendengar permintaan Yoongi. Ia menatap Yoongi yang keadaannya sudah kacau. Ia menampar bokong Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi terperanjat karena vibrator itu semakin masuk ke lubangnya.

"Kau lupa memanggilku apa, hm ?" Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam. Membuat yang ditatap mengkerut.

"D-Daddyhh..." Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi yang begitu menurut padanya.

"Sekarang, kau ingin Daddy melakukan apa ?" Jimin bermain-main dengan vibrator yang tertanam di lubang Yoongi.

"Yoongi ingin... mnhh.. Daddy nghh" Jimin segera menarik keluar vibrator itu dan segera menancapkan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Membuat Yoongi menjerit keras. Tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. Tanpa menunggu Yoongi menyesuaikan diri, Jimin segera menumbuk lubang Yoongi dengan keras.

"AKH Daddy! nghh -sakit!" Yoongi mencengkram seprei putih yang sudah berantakan karna ulahnya. Bukannya melambat, Jimin malah semakin mempercepat tumbukannya. Membuat ranjang mereka berdecit seperti akan roboh. Yoongi merasa akan datang, namun kenjantanannya masih terhalang benda bulat sialan yang bertengger menjepit miliknya agar tidak mengeluarkan spermanya.

"D-daddy... lepaskanh cock ring nya... kumohon" pinta Yoongi memelas.

"Apa yang Daddy dapatkan jika melepaskannya ?" tanya Jimin lengkap dengan seringainya. Yoongi mendesah kesal karena Jimin memperlambat tumbukannya.

"Tubuh Yoongi.. nghh milik Daddy malam ini-AKHH!" Yoongi memekik karena Jimin secara tiba-tiba menumbuk lubangnya dengan kasar dan cepat. Ia sudah melepaskan cock ring sialan itu dari milik Yoongi. Precum membanjiri kejantanannya. Jimin pun merasa dirinya dekat. Ia terus mengenai sweet spot milik Yoongi tanpa henti. Membuat pemuda di bawah nya itu mengerang keras.

"Daddyhh...Yoongi dekathh"

"Bersamahh, Yoongi"

"Daddy!"

"Yoongi!"

_

Kedua tubuh polos itu tertutup selimut tebal yang sedikit kusut. Netra keduanya saling menatap. Penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Jimin mengusap lembut surai kelam Yoongi. Senyum manis terpatri diwajah keduanya.

"Kau senang ?" pertanyaan Jimin dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh" ucap Yoongi malu-malu. Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, cantik" Yoongi merona malu mendengar ucapan Jimin.

Tiba-tiba, Yoongi merasakan sesuatu meraba-raba bokongnya. Ia menatap Jimin yang kini juga menatapnya. Namun dengan tatapan penuh nafsu.

"Jimin, aku lelah"

"Sekali saja, hyung. Ayolah"

"Tidak -Ahh~"

 **The End!**

~Omake~

"Apa ?! Kau memimpikanku berubah menjadi kucing ?!" Seruan Yoongi membuka pagi hari di Apartemennya dan Jimin. Jimin hanya tersenyum kikuk dan mengangguk.

"Jadi itu kenapa kau membeli segala macam barang-barang 'haram' ini, huh ? Dasar mesum!" Jimin bergelayut manja di lengan Yoongi.

"Maaf, Yoongi. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan itu. Tanganku bergerak sendiri dan membeli barang-barang itu" Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas mendengar alasan Jimin. Ia bangkit dan menatap Jimin. Ia melepas telinga kucing dari rambutnya dan melemparnya ke wajah Jimin.

"Makan _tuh_ kucing!" ucapnya kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jimin yang memajukan bibirnya hingga 5 centi. Sepertinya ia tidak akan dapat jatah hingga sebulan. Poor Jimin.

 **Real The End!**

 **Huaaa akhirnya bisa update jugaa :'))) aku seminggu ini sibuk banget, jadi ga ada waktu buat ngelanjutin ff :')**

 **Kalo ada yang mau tanya tentang hubungan Yoongi dan Jimin di ff ini, tulis aja di comment nanti aku coba jawab, kay ? :D**

 **Psyco-SG bakal update ff bts lainnya, doakan saya ya!ヽ()/**


End file.
